The embodiments described herein relate generally to electrical machines, and more particularly, to axial flux electric motors having a modular stator housing.
One of many applications for an electric motor is to operate a fan for an air conditioning unit. The electric motor may also be configured to operate a compressor and/or an evaporator. Many air conditioning units include indoor air conditioning units, outdoor air conditioning units, wall mounted split air conditioning units and ductless air conditioning units.
A common type of motor that may be used in the applications described above is an electronically commutated motor (ECM). ECMs may include, but are not limited to, brushless direct current (BLDC) motors, permanent magnet alternating current (PMAC) motors, split RAC motors, and variable reluctance motors. Some ECMs have an axial flux configuration in which the flux in the air gap extends in a direction parallel to the axis of rotation of the rotor.
Some ECM motors include a polymer encapsulated housing which couples to a stator module of the motor. The polymer encapsulated housing increases mechanical strength, electrical isolation and/or environmental access for the motor. Conventional polymer encapsulated housings, however, may inhibit heat transfer from the stator modules and into the surrounding environment. More particularly, some housings may increase the surface area of polymer materials surrounding heat generating stators which may reduce motor cooling. Reduced motor cooling may decrease power density, decrease motor efficiency and increase motor operating costs.